


That One Note. You Know The One.

by Wearysea



Series: Deceit’s Garden Headcanons [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Emo, M/M, Multi, My Chemical Romance References, Pastel Punk Morality | Patton Sanders, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punk, Punk Logic | Logan Sanders, The 'G' Note, pastel punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea
Summary: Roman and Thomas have a good idea for a prank on Virgil for this April Fools Day, what they don’t realise how many of the other sides would be effected by it.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Deceit’s Garden Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551871
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	That One Note. You Know The One.

**Author's Note:**

> Praise be the God of Fluffy Headcannons.

So it starts like this. 

Thomas was scrolling through Tumblr one fateful March afternoon and he came across a couple of memes, they were old, it had been a while since he’d thought of them but he recognised the premise immediately. 

It reminded him of a question he’d had a while ago, how would Virgil react? Naturally he got Roman in on it, coming up with an idea without his creativity just wasn’t an option. 

Roman helped set it up, kept it a surprise from the others, and made sure Virgil was in the real world and distracted for it to work. Thomas grinned, keyboard at the ready, poised to play the note. The ‘G’ note. 

As expected, Virgil hisses and throws the empty plastic cup in his hand as hard as he could at Thomas’ head, which Thomas swiftly dodged. What was unexpected was everyone else’s reactions. 

Logan snapped to attention, pointedly glaring of into the distance, clearly heavily affected by the note. Patton screamed in anguish, Remus appeared and screamed in delight, causing Patton to scream even more in fright. Most surprising of all was Deceit’s entrance into the living room, kicking the door open and hissing _“I heard My Chemical Romance.”_

Remy, the resident universe walker, had pulled Emile out of the Cartoon Therapy series and into Sanders Sides for the day and both were stood just out of the door frame giggling and looking amusedly at Deceit. They must’ve been on a date because Emile was holding two bouquets of roses. 

Virgil is the second to speak, for once not really minding, or just not commenting on Deceit’s presence “… You’re all coming for my brand and I do not like it.” Which, while fair, was not the most important question to ask right now. 

However, Roman’s astonished “I genuinely didn’t think that would get anyone but Virgil.” was definitely more along the right lines. At least in Thomas’ opinion.

“Well, Kiddo-” Patton began before he was interrupted by Remus’ unapologetic “Aren’t you going to play the rest of the song? We all love it! Why be such a tease?”

“Whoever taught Remus the suggestive eyebrow wiggle should be shot, but that’s besides the point.” Virgil didn’t acknowledge Remus’ loud giggle in any way. He knew better. 

“I think I’m most surprised that the side associated with _Logic_ reacted like that to a single musical note.” 

“I have no regrets.” 

“Okay, mood, but you guys are _fronting on my turf_ , acting out _my reputation_ , I am _not happy_.” 

“The others are allowed to like MCR too, Virge.” 

“No, Thomas, _you don’t understand_. This is _my image_ we’re talking about _.”_

“No, I don’t! Patton, why were you affected the ‘G’ note? You don’t seem like the type.” 

“In Thomas’ teen years, Patton was a-“

Patton presses a finger to Logan’s mouth, and on his face was almost pleading expression that Patton was trying to play off as a smile.

“Shooooooshhhhh, no one needs to know~”

“Oh, come on, Pat, spill! What could you be so embarrassed about?”

Removing the finger from a very confused face, Patton lets the smile fall and be replaced by a grimace, “I just don’t wanna talk about it, just because we went through all of Thomas’ phases for a video doesn’t mean we should go through mine, y’know?” 

“If it makes you feel better, Patton, you are not alone in having an embarrassing phase. I myself was part of the ‘punk’ subculture for a long time while Thomas was a teen.”

“Oh. My. Goodness. Logan was a punk? Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Well, Thomas, we have all done our best to put the past behind us now that we’ve settled into who we are, no one finds it pleasant to air their dirty laundry, we learnt that in a video as well.”

“Being open about this was oddly… freeing. I like the feeling of being accepted.” Logan pointedly looked at Patton, emphasising the word acceptance to him. 

“Fine! I was a pastel punk, okay?”

Roman mock-sadly places his hand on Patton’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I’m so glad you’ve recovered from this terrible affliction.”

“Come on, Roman,” Thomas begins, while everyone ignores Remus’ laugh “it’s nothing to be ashamed about, and teebeeaitch Pastel Punk Patton sounds like a pretty cool concept.” 

“Ugh, it was not.” Groans Patton, still very much ashamed of his previous fashion and music choices. He was a soft Disney boi now, damn it, and that’s how he should stay. 

More than willing to take the attention off of Patton, Roman turns to Deceit “I’m less surprised about Deceit, 90% of his outfit is black already.”

Everyone turned to a now rather red Deceit, all the confidence of before had completely disappeared, leaving only humiliation in it’s place. He liked to pretend he didn’t used to be just as much of an emo as Virgil was in their youth, despite his still very dark attire, and he’d pretty much blown his cover, so to speak.

“Oh, _ladies_ , Dee was hilarious, it took him only about 15 seconds to change outfits and put on the eyeliner, it was like he’d _practiced_ for this.”

And he likely had, Virgil thought back to the last time he’d seen the snake, kicking down his door with a hearty “VIRGIL. HOLY FUCK” and the news that My Chemical Romance was getting back together. 

Emile then interjected with “Don’t be so embarrassed, it’s cute! It’s like when I get excited about the Steven Universe theme song.” Oh, no. Deceit’s melting like he’s a soaked wicked witch of the west, someone send assistance, his boyfriends’ are too much for him to handle. “And you don’t get to poke all the fun at Dee, I saw that flinch, Remy!” 

“Alas, I can’t deny it, I was an emo bitch in my youth”

Roman snorts “With the amount of you in here, we might as well have a My Chemical Romance party.”

Hey, that’s not a bad idea. 

Some black clothes and a lot of eyeliner borrowed from Virgil and Deceit later and everyone was sat around the couch, blasting music while Roman, Emile and definitely not Thomas were making bets on how long it would take for someone to start nostalgia crying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the most glorious of discord servers.


End file.
